


There's Something, Isn't There?

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aka sewoon's poor attempts at wooing im youngmin, pacaponyo, sewoon is so whipped, sewoon you poor kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: Sewoon wanted to woo Youngmin.(He failed, or did he?)





	There's Something, Isn't There?

If Sewoon had to give one reason, that’d be because of trainee’s life.

It was as simple as that.

He had dated twice before so his dating skills wasn’t that bad when it was suddenly halted by his busy activities as upcoming singer or idol to-be. Not that he wanted to date or anything, the case was he couldn’t even like someone and pursue his feeling at the first place.

The girl’s name was well-known in his head, on the tip of his tongue, frequent visitor of his dreams. She had long undyed hair, laughter as loud as comedians on the TV and played violin better than half of the school. Her bag was decorated with EXO stickers, everytime she met him she’d call his name out loud and punched his shoulder saying, “ _Sewoon-ah, Sewoon-ah, if you’re famous later you should introduce me to Minseok-oppa._ ”

And he’d laugh too, free and giddy as he reenacted funny Growl dance he’d practiced many times in front of her when she felt sad of her exams’ results.

After that she would stop crying then back to laugh her trademark laugh that intrigued him at the first place, whining between hiccups, “ _Minseok-oppa doesn’t dance like that!_ ”

 

(Later on his highschool friends told him she made huge-ass banners in her campus to support him in Produce 101 and cried very loudly in front of her boyfriend when BoA announced his final rank.)

 

(Sewoon smiled as he remembered his almost-love and bittersweet memory.)

 

But he was an artist now and the restriction had gone as per the contract said, so even though his music was always first he wouldn’t run away if there was love which came in his way this time.

And it came.

It really came.

Blasting and storming in the form of guy with curly red hair and laughter as shy as morning sun in white winter.

Im Youngmin was a very nice guy, the nicest he had ever known. The older boy danced better than most of their peers and rapped the best. He mastered what Sewoon lacked in so many things, then tried his best to make sure Sewoon could muster them too. (He couldn’t, but at least he was way better now).

 

“I’ve practiced our dance yesterday, hyung,” the younger boasted, right in front of Donghyun and Gwanghyun who was placing their bags on the corner of practice room.

He looked at surprised Youngmin with biggest smile on his face that day, crinkles appeared around his eyes and he wondered whether Youngmin would hate them or love them like his fans did.

The older let out an amused smile then stared right back at his eyes making Sewoon wish his heart would stop drumming so hard. It was distracting.

“Didn’t you have schedules all day though? When did you even find the time?” asked Youngmin while laughing showing his white row of teeth.

Sewoon smirked.

“I always have time for YDPP,” he said, eyes glowing like sunrise reflecting on the sea. “Would you assess my dancing, hyung?”

Hands on his back, pats, trusts, soon proud, hopefully.

Youngmin laughed again, small and shy and new song in Sewoon’s ears.

“Okay, let’s see it then, main dancer Jeong,”

So Sewoon danced, the Love It Live It choreography he had memorized hundreds of times and sneakily practiced with the backup dancer hyungs in the middle of his concerts preparation. They pointed out the details and Sewoon thought he brought them out nicely, even showed off his jumping skill a little bit.

“Whoa,” Youngmin applaused at the end, mouth agaped and eyes wide like a saucer. “You really memorized it wow, Sewoon-ah, that was very smooth,” he remarked.

The younger smiled as big, breaths a little heavier from the intense movements of the choreography.

“Right?”

I’m not gonna be a burden to you anymore, right?

“Definitely way better than Be Mine, hyung,” Donghyun complimented out loud from the other side of practice room. Gwanghyun giggled beside him. “You have improved so much, as expected from my one pick.”

The vocalist gave his junior two thumbs up then back to face Youngmin. The older’s expression was that of a relieved teacher when his protégé was better than he thought and Sewoon thanked his body for cooperating with him in those three and a half minutes. Youngmin was impressed, Sewoon was one step closer to get through his heart.

“Yeah,” Youngmin finally replied.

Hence Sewoon felt satisfied and giddy to start their group practice, warmth blossoming in his chest and hopes pouring in to his heart.

Which became less and less when he saw Donghyun and Gwanghyun dance from the mirror up front.

 

They danced better than him, way better.

 

Youngmin was proud, Sewoon was proud, they were happy, they were YDPP.

 

Sewoon hideously let out a small sigh when they finished practice.

 

(It’s just another slight disappointment of failing to get close to Youngmin, what’s new).

 

 

-

 

 

His next attempt to woo Im Youngmin, he might have to thank his fans for it.

The singer-songwriter always thought his fans were the best fans in the world, hands down, he owed them so much and they were the source of his strength and inspiration to make music.

And right then, his very best way to impress his crush.

 

Ponyo-chingudeul were smart and intelligent, they picked up Sewoon’s favorite thing to do aka dancing to Diamond Girl here and there and they listened to MxM’s songs.

Even knew their fanchants.

Sewoon smiled again as he rewatched the footage of MxM guesting in his concert, performing their title tracks and got surprised at the loud fanchants his fans screamed in between the lyric. Donghyun looked surprised, Youngmin looked impressed.

Youngmin looked, so, so impressed.

“I was going to cry,” he confessed after the concert, arm on Sewoon’s shoulder like a friend. “How come they memorized our fanchants? Just, how?”

The younger tried his hardest not to smile too big ear-to-ear but apparently he failed. Youngmin was close, too close, Sewoon could see sweat falling from his temple and eyes as maddening as guitar sound. Right then he still felt high from the adrenaline and he was so happy over everything, over him being alive, over him deciding to do music, over Youngmin being there.

“They must know I love you, hyung,” he said out loud, honest and easy, rich laughter came out of his chest uncontained. His hand went up and hold Youngmin’s wrist, feeling the beats and the tenderness of it.

Youngmin smiled too.

“Well, please tell them I love them,”

Sewoon nodded cheerfully.

“Will do, hyung, will do.”

 

It wasn’t until later he replayed the scene in his head on the car ride home, suddenly realizing the unintended confession from his own mouth and Youngmin’s reply which strayed far from what he wished and expected.

 

It was verbal and direct and yet Youngmin didn’t get it.

 

So yes, even when it was unintentional, it was still a failure.

Again.

Why.

He sighed, disappointed but not surprised and tried to get some sleep before arriving at the dorm to rest.

 

 

-

 

 

“Hyung, I need to tell you something but don’t speak any words to anyone else, okay?”

Sewoon could see Youngmin’s eyebrows raised even through the low quality of the video call.

“Good news?”

The younger nodded. “Yes, hyung, I’m gonna sing for a drama OST soon,” he revealed hoping his excitement didn’t show up too much. (He failed on that too).

“What? Really?”

Sewoon nodded again.

“Yes, hyung. And I’ll sing for the main OST,”

Youngmin’s beautiful eyes went wide with shock, a good kind of shock, and eventually he smiled his sunshine smile that could rival Gwanghyun with loud exclamation here and there. He was clearly happy and touched and Sewoon prayed he could sing for many more drama OSTs to bring out that expression on Youngmin again.

“That is very awesome, Sewoon-ah, really. You deserve it so much. What drama though?”

“It’s for Wok of Love,” claimed Sewoon proud.

“The one with Junho-sunbaenim, right? Wow, seriously, that is amazing. Congratulation, I’m very proud of you,” Youngmin looked at him through the camera and suddenly Sewoon’s chest tightened.

“I need help with it, hyung,” he placed his phone slightly backward to lessen their distance, needed, for him to straighten his expression. “There’s a melodic rap in it, if you’re not busy can you help me with that?”

Youngmin’s eyes blinked twice before he looked down, head shaking off the soft bang Sewoon always curious how it would feel to touch it. The smile that formed on his gentle face reminded him of that time they met in Produce 101 dorm, embarrassed and sincere and confident.

“Of course,” Youngmin scratched the back of his head shyly. “Anything I can do for you,”

Right away Sewoon stopped in his trance, heart beating faster, faster, faster, bursting.

“Thank you, hyung.”

 

Thus they spent the night away practicing, singing, talking.

Laughing.

 

And when Youngmin, Donghyun, and Gwanghyun watched his recording for There’s Something, Sewoon clasped his hands and tried his best to prove the result of their practicing which made the producer gave him a small satisfaction smile.

He only needed to improvise in some parts, more lovely, more foolishly in love, sweeter.

And the first time, he closed his eyes to get into the feeling in which the producer said it was getting better but can he please bring them out stronger.

And so the second time, his eyes were wide opened and staring at the other side of the glass instead.

At the brunette, with the most heart-fluttering smile he had ever known to grace a man, he sang the song, the words, the love.

All the while kept staring at him.

At his eyes.

Staring.

Singing.

 

(Loving)

 

There was a big applause after that take, perfect he said, as they celebrated another milestone for the singer-songwriter. Donghyun looked amazed and in awe, Gwanghyun even more so.

Youngmin sling his arm around Sewoon.

“Good job there, Sewoon-ah. You’re too amazing it’s unfair,” he praised while looking at the younger with such proximity, making Sewoon’s cheeks and ears felt hotter than afternoon summer.

“Thank you, hyung.”

Youngmin chuckled.

“Aww, no need to be embarrassed. It was very sweet, you know? The song will come out great, trust me,”

Sewoon’s chest tightened again for the umpteenth time.

His red face, red ears, maybe neck too, all because of Youngmin and yet the older still looked like his best friend, without stutters or even a slight red hue from all those heavy staring Sewoon gave him several minutes ago.

Youngmin’s hand gripped his shoulder like he unknowingly gripped Sewoon’s heart, strong and warm and it was painful but it was love.

So Sewoon just smiled like he used to, all sincere and wearing his heart on his sleeves.

“Of course, hyung.”

 

 

(No need to state the obvious)

 

 

-

 

 

_Sewoon-ah, I sent you a video earlier._

_There’s Something – Im Youngmin cover._

 

Eyes looking at camera looking at Sewoon.

 

_It really is a nice song_

_The lyric suits you very well_

_It suits me too, right?_

_I can’t wait for us to go to Bangkok together_

_I’ll sing it live for you then_

_Anyway you must be tired,_

_Good night, Sewoon-ah, have a nice dream_

Sewoon rubbed his eyes, staring at the video message and listening to Youngmin’s words more diligently than him to Neon’s chords.

Listening.

Watching.

Listening.

Listening.

 

_It suits me too, right?_

_It suits me-_

_The lyric suits Youngmin?_

_The lyric suits-_

Oh, Dear God.

 

 

They sit next to each other on the plane, get the same room, and Youngmin finally sings the song to Sewoon while the younger accompanies him with pudding.

 

That day, there’s red hue on Youngmin’s cheeks.

 

Youngmin slings an arm on Sewoon, pulls the younger’s head closer while Sewoon mumbles, “Took you long enough.”

 

 

(Youngmin laughs shyly)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> abrupt ending? :(
> 
> Pochin instead of haengwoon (lucky) bc on the day of his concerts we hadnt gotten our official name yet


End file.
